


Doing Alright

by Elli_Green95



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Concerts, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love at First Sight, References to the Beatles, Smile (Band) Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elli_Green95/pseuds/Elli_Green95
Summary: Chrissie isn’t excited when her friend Jo takes her to her boyfriends concert but when the band begins to play she realizes that there is no where else in the world she would rather be.





	1. An invite

**October 1969**

Chrissie sat in her apartment, her brunette hair tied up in a messy bun, working on a paper for college.

_**I think I'm gonna be sad**_  
**_I think it's today yeah_**  
**_ The girl that's driving me mad_**  
**_ Is going away, yeah_**

Ticket to Ride was playing on the record player. She always loved the Beatles, mostly because she always associated them with good memories. Her first record she ever bought was _A Hard Day’s Night _and she met Jo at one of their concerts. Jo was Chrissie’s best friend and roommate. Even though they were polar opposites with Jo being a extrovert who loved to go out when ever she could and Chrissie being a introvert who would rather stay in and read a book, they got along so well. She was the sister Chrissie never had. 

_ **She's got a ticket to ride** _  
_ **She's got a ticket to ride** _  
_ **She's got a ticket to ride** _  
_ **But she don't care** _

Chrissie was getting lost in the song, but she came back to reality when Jo came barging in the apartment with two bags from Biba. She tossed one on the kitchen table and handed the other one to Chrissie.

“Merry Christmas Chris! Open it!” Jo exclaimed as she sat down next to Chrissie.

“Well it’s not Christmas, but thank you for the nice gift,” Chrissie said as she rolled her eyes.

Jo gave Chrissie a playful shove “It’s just a joke silly, please open it!” 

“Alright, alright.” Chrissie said as she opened the beautiful beige bag. Inside was a sleeveless light blue dress with a black swirl pattern on the edges.

”What’s this for?” Chrissie questioned as she looked at the dress. It _was_ a beautiful dress and she couldn’t take her eyes off it.

”Well can’t I get a beautiful dress for my best friend just because” Jo said with a smile on her face. 

“No” Chrissie teased as she carefully put the dress back in the bag. “Really Jo, what’s this for?”

“Well” she said, nervous about what Chrissie’s response would be, “Roger and his band Smile are opening for Pink Floyd at Imperial College tonight and he invited me and I want to invite you because I think you will have fun and I really want you to meet Roger. I know you hate going out Chrissie, but please do this for me, it really means a lot.”

All Jo had talked about for the past two weeks was Roger Taylor. She talked about him like he was the greatest thing to ever walk the planet. From what Jo had told her he was a blonde haired, blue eyed, biology student who was more interested in becoming a famous drummer than a real career. To Chrissie, he seemed like a nice guy and all she did was really just stay inside reading historical fiction novels and watching whatever was on television. She loved music and it wouldn’t hurt to get out more.

”If it really means that much to you....I will go.” Chrissie said in a hesitate tone. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!” Jo exclaimed as she tackled Chrissie into a big bear hug. “Well I had another gift for you in case I had to convince you more.”

”Wow really? Well now I feel bad because you have gotten me two things and I haven’t gotten you anything,” Chrissie pouted. 

“No really you agreeing to go out with me to see Rog and his band was really more than I could ask for,” she said as she gave Chrissie another bag. “You’re gonna really love this one!”

Chrissie opened the second bag and took out something she had wanted since it came out. In her hand she held the new _Abbey Road _album.

”Oh my gosh Jo, thank you so so much!” Chrissie said as she gave her friend a huge hug. 

“Well are you gonna leave it in the cover? Go put it on!” Jo excitedly said as she got off the couch. 

Chrissie put on the record on the machine and immediately Come Together came on. They started to dance together, as Chrissie started to forget that _she_ was going out tonight. 

_ **He say I know you, you know me** _  
_ **One thing I can tell you is** _  
_ **You got to be free** _  
_ **Come together, right now** _  
_ **Over me** _


	2. Ladies and Gentlemen, Smile!

After a much needed dance party to the new album, Chrissie and Jo decided they needed to get ready. Jo, in her usual fashion, dressed in a pink, wrap around, sleeveless dress with her new black pumps. Her hair was up in a half beehive. She really looked like a model compared to Chrissie’s more simple blue dress with black flats and soft curls in her hair.

“You look so beautiful Chrissie, really you do,” Jo said as she took Chrissie’s hands in hers.

“Well thank you, but you look even better than I do. You look like the brunette version of Pattie Boyd.” Chrissie replied, knowing how much her friend loved fashion.

“Good because that’s the look I was trying to go for actually!” Jo said as she smoothed out her dress “We better get going now, we don’t want to keep the boys waiting.”

“You go on I will catch up in a second,” Chrissie said as her voice drifted off. She wanted to look in the mirror one last time. She was never a person who cared too much about how she looked but tonight she looked really pretty, a different version of Chrissie she wanted to explore.

Both girls took the bus down to Imperial College where the boys were playing. The campus was a lot bigger than Maria Assumpta where Chrissie and Jo were studying at. Jo could sense Chrissie was getting nervous so she grabbed her hand and gave her a warm smile. Chrissie loved how she and Jo could exchange words and feelings without saying a word. They entered the extremely crowded theatre and Chrissie sighed. She hated huge crowds, but here she was in the middle of a huge crowd. “Do it for Jo,” she thought as they found a table near the front.

“Do we really need sit this close to the stage,” Chrissie moped as she sat down, “you know know much I hate crowds.” 

“We do because I want Roger and the boys to know we’re here.” Jo said as she looked around for her boyfriend.

”Hey Jo! Come here,” Chrissie heard a faint voice coming from the stage entrance. It was none other than Roger Taylor.

Roger came up running to the stage to set up while two other boys followed behind him. She could tell that one of them was the bassist and the other was the guitarist. 

_The Guitarist _

“Chrissie come on I want you to meet Roger!” Jo said catching Chrissie back into the moment. She was already half way up to the stage 

“You go see him, I will catch him after the show.” Chrissie told Jo. 

“Fine I will be back soon.” Jo replied quickly as she reached the stage giving Roger a big, long kiss. As Chrissie watched them she felt a little jealous of her friend. She usually wasn’t a jealous person, but seeing her friend in the arms of someone who loved her, she longed for something, anything like what Jo had. 

“I’m back, Roger said they were about to start.” Jo said as she sat down, out of breath. 

As Chrissie was about to reply, the lights went dim and a spotlight went to the coordinator who was at the microphone about to make an announcement.

”Welcome everyone to Imperial College! Now I know we’re all here for Pink Floyd but we have a little warm up to get us pumped up. Ladies and Gentlemen please give a warm welcome to Smile!” 

Jo and Chrissie clapped and even shouted a little which was very uncharacteristic of Chrissie to do. The spotlights came back on and the guitar opened the song. 

**_Yesterday my life was in ruin_  
Now today I know what I'm doing  
Gotta feeling I should be doing all right  
Doing all right**

Chrissie could barely breathe as she listened to the song. Something about the tune and the lyrics captured her and made her feel emotion she never felt before. She started to close her eyes and move to the music.

__ **Should be waiting for the sun  
Looking round to find the words to say  
Should be waiting for the skies to clear  
There a time in all the world  
Should be waiting for the sun  
And anyway I've got hide away**

She opened her eyes and all she could focus on was the guitarist. She couldn’t help but notice how deeply invested he was in his instrument. Like nothing else in the world existed besides him and the guitar. For a second, through the lights and the crowd he spotted her. They made eye contact for split second and then as if on cue they both looked away, but Chrissie looked back after a while spotting a smile on the guitarists face. _She made him smile._

__ **Yesterday my life was in ruin  
Now today God knows what I'm doing  
Anyway I should be doing all right  
Doing all right**

_ **Doing all right** _

The song finished up and the lights came back on. The bassist came to the mic and said, “Hello and thanks for coming to the show. I just wanted to give you quick introduction to us. Um, I’m Tim and I’m the lead singer and I also play bass. The man behind the drums is Roger.” The girls in the crowed started to cheer and Chrissie could spot a smirk on Roger’s face. “And last but not least we have Brian on guitar. Thanks again for coming and I hope you all enjoy Pink Floyd!” 

“Lets go Chrissie, we need to meet the boys outside.” Jo said with a semi aggressive tone. She could tell that Jo wasn’t a big fan of all the girls who liked _her _boyfriend. 

“Alright I’m coming, I’m coming.” Chrissie replied her mind still not fully present after that performance. All she could think about was one thing. 

_Brian. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is today’s chapter. I really liked writing the scene where Brian and Chrissie share a look. Even though they know nothing about each other, they share this connection that is only felt by them. I wish they were still together today (no disrespect to Anita though she’s makes Brian so happy so I love her as well) I’m really enjoying writing this story. Thank you so so so much for the kudos and comments. If you have a suggestion on what I should write next don’t hesitate to comment! Thanks for reading and have a blessed day <3


	3. Meeting you for the first time

Jo and Chrissie quickly found the boys and their van parked outside, in the back of the theatre. It was a very old van with chipping paint and the bands logo slowly peeling off, but the boys seemed to be proud of it. 

“There she is,” Roger said as he picked Jo up and kissed her “how did we do tonight babe?” 

“Absolutely wonderful,” Jo sweetly replied “it was definitely one of your best performances darling!” 

“Well it was only good because I was thinking of you the whole time.” Roger said, pulling Jo in for another kiss.

”Do you ever stop mashing your faces together!?” Brian blurted out obviously very annoyed. Chrissie had to agree with Brian because sometimes Jo and Roger showed to much “affection” for one another. 

“Mate you’re just bitter because you don’t have a sweet lady like this one here.” Roger bragged as he threw his arm around Jo’s shoulder and turned to face Chrissie “so this must be the lovely Christine I’ve heard so much about eh?” 

“Yes that’s me but you can call me Chrissie” she said extending her hand out but being cut off by a hug from Roger “It’s nice to meet you too Roger.” His hug really meant a lot to her as she felt welcomed into the group. 

“Hey” a shy voice approached “I’m Tim. It’s really good to meet you Chrissie. All Bri and I have heard was just half the phone calls between these two over there but it’s finally good to put a name to the face.”

“Yeah we’ve heard a lot about you from Rogers phone calls to Jo,” the guitarist said as he stretched out his hand “My names Brian but since were going by nicknames you can call me Bri” 

“It’s great to meet you Bri,” Chrissie said as she shook his hand. Something about it felt warm and loving, like she never wanted to let go.

”Well I’m starving,” Roger said interrupting the moment “I think there’s a good deli somewhere near campus.”

”Yeah that sounds good I’m starving as well” Jo agreed with her boyfriend. 

“Alright let’s hit it!” Roger announced already packing him and Jo into the small interior of the van “Brian’s driving tonight.”

Brian rolled his eyes “Fine. Chrissie do you want to ride shotgun up front with me? I could use some company.” He asked hoping she would say yes.

Chrissie was so happy she felt like she was floating but kept her cool and said, “sure I would love that.” 

As they drove down the road Brian turned on the radio and Here Comes the Sun came on.

** _Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here_ **

****”Here comes the sun....” Brian mumbled as he slowly turned around the corner.

”Are you a Beatles fan Brian?” Chrissie asked reluctantly hoping to find something in common with him.

”Oh yeah actually I am” Brian said a little embarrassed “They’re one of my biggest influences and someday I hope to be as good a guitarist as George Harrison” 

“I love them as well!” Chrissie said reading Brian’s tone “Also I think you’re really good, you’re probably as good as George if you ask me.” 

Brian blushed, taken back by the comment, “thank you so much for that. You know my dad and I actually built the guitar ourselves since we didn’t have enough to get me an electric one.” 

“Woah” Chrissie said “that’s really cool. It makes your music more special knowing that it’s played from something that’s so close to you.” 

“Are you boring my girlfriend friend there Brian with your guitar story?” Roger joked from the back of the van.

”No actually” Chrissie said standing up for Brian who looked a little embarrassed “I think the story is pretty cool.” 

“Well I’m glad someone does.” Roger chuckled.

”Hey thanks for being there for me Chris”

Brian said sincerely “Roger’s my best friend but sometimes he can be such a pain in the arse.” 

“I get it Jo can be the same way but I love her so I don’t mind it.” Chrissie replied. 

Brian smiled and turned up the radio. Even though he hadn't known her long he could feel as if there was something their between them. A blossoming friendship or perhaps more. 

Chrissie looked out the window. The lights on the buildings as the passed by illuminated the darkness filling London with beauty and wonder. She had been so hesitant to come out tonight but she was so so glad she did. Looking back at Brian again, who was still humming Here Comes the Sun, she realized she was going to be just fine. 

** _Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
_ **

** _It's all right_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well ladies and gents here’s the last chapter. This has to be one of my favorites as I just loved to write them bonding over the Beatles and the Red Special. This story has been big for me and I can’t wait to write more in the future. I cannot thank you all enough for reading this and you will never know how much it means to me. I hope you have a happy rest of your week ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! How was it? Did you like it? This is my first fic on AO3 so the writing might not be good quality. I love Brian and Chrissie so much and there isn’t much information on how they met so I like how I can do a lot with that. The Pink Floyd thing I saw on the internet so I don’t know how true it actually is but I thought it was cool. Also I absolutely love the Beatles and I felt it fit perfectly in there. If you like Brian and Chrissie as well (or even if you don’t) please please go check out Through Chrissie’s Eyes by AndyWBlackstorn. It’s so good and will make you laugh, smile, and cry. It’s also an inspiration for this story. Thank you so much for reading! I will try to update daily. Again thanks and have a great rest of your day ☺️


End file.
